mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ponyphonic/@comment-4202771-20130716021316
Lullaby for a princess Fate has been cruel And order unkind How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own The punishment yours But harmony silenced today But into the stillness I’ll bring you a song And I will accompany keep To your tired eyes And my lullaby’s I’ve carried you softly to sleep Once did a pony who shown like the sun Looked out on her kingdom and sighed She smiled and said surely there is no pony so lovely and so well beloved as I So great was her rein And so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cased Which fells arc upon thee young sister she loved? And grew only darker as days and nights passed udo lay moon princess goodnight sister mine Rest now in moonlight embrace Bare of my lullaby winds of the earth Through cloud and through sky and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Luna your love so much more then you know Forgive me for being so blind Soon did that pony take notice that others did not give her sister a due And neither had she loved her as she deserved She watched as her sisters unhappiness grew But such is the way of the line lighted sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish pony did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed her most udo lay moon princess goodnight sister mine Rest now in moonlight embrace Bare of my lullaby winds of the earth Through cloud and through sky and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Luna your love so much more then you know May troubles be far from your mind? And forgive me for being so blind The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never, imagined I’d face them on my own May peace thousands winters Swiftly pass I pray I love you I miss you All these miles away Neigh are your dreams be Sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of, moonlight And no not of sadness Pain or care And when I dream of fly away and neat blue air Sleep, sleep, sleep The Moon Rises Now the hours come at last The soft and fading light Across the west and rise and end is bitterness goodnight And what a lovely night it is To walk a moon they feel To see the self to shades, that are by starlight now reveal So why is it that now and all is quiet and at rest When candles glow and all the world is at its very best The ponies of equestria, should lock themselves away To shun the moon, wait instead for sister’s sunny day Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too Why shouldn’t they adore me? Is it not within my right? I’ll not be over shadows Mine is not the lesser light I’ve waited long enough now For them all to come around And though the sun may plead and threaten The moon will stand her ground And all will know the wonder Of my dark and duelled sky When all the world is rapping An eternal lullaby So say goodnight And dis the final setting of the sun Tomorrow dawns, and darkness The night time has begun now i'm going to completely honest, i get angry to see a composer out of many 100 others getting 'special treatment' in this case, daniel ingram had contacted this person. even if his music is grand. i'm all about equality. i've already started talking to ponyphonic, i'm aout to begin a huge orchestral colaboration. however i can either talk about celestia or luna. please choose, email me at RainbOasis@gmail.com to tell me.